


Control

by Rebel_OfThe_Damned



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Emily's one shot made me do this, F/M, I dont know if I'm even sorry for this, Just down and dirty sex really, Light Dom/sub, Little bit of dirty talk tbh, POV Second Person, Slight Dom reader, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_OfThe_Damned/pseuds/Rebel_OfThe_Damned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Brian liked to be submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Brian loves any idea of sex with you. He loves mixing things up with you. Most of the time he’d top and pin you down, groan against your neck how he _loves how you look spread on the bed for him_. He loves how you looked and how you sounded when you moaned for him and definitely how you felt.

But what Brian really enjoyed was not being in control for once. He loved being Sir but having _you_ pinning _him_ down or _you_ cuffing _him_ to the bed posts of his extremely large bed. He’d even go as far as letting _you_ deny _him_ of his orgasm.

He loves how you straddled his lap, gently brushing over his erection and how you told him he’s not to move when you touch his cock. As you grind your hips against his erection, he’d struggle to not rock up in time with you or just grab your hips and thrust into you. But he did withstand the temptations just because he knew you loved being in control and he loved having you tease him.

He’d moan under his breath to begin with but slowly began to get louder and more urgent but your thighs tight against his hips prevented him from gaining more friction and your hands pinning his above his head stopped him from getting any of his dominance back.

The sight of you biting your lip and watching him was what made him whine for you to ride his cock. His breathing was heavy and his jaw was tight, especially as you’re hand traced down his chest, rubbed over his naval and then, slowly, you’re hand palmed over him. The loud, exasperated moan erupted from his throat made you speed up. He was hard and throbbing and he was beginning to rethink why he ever thought it was a good idea to let you tease him but then, licking his bottom lip and moaning, realising the proud look on your face was well worth the teasing.

You pumped him faster, a soft grip on his cock as you directed it against your clit. The feeling of his firm cock against your clit sent waves of pleasure through you, the memories of how Brian would brush it with his thumb and tell you to beg for it or all the times he rubbed his length over it slowly ran through your mind as you tipped your head back, moaning in delight.

That was enough for Brian to nudge his hips up, moaning that he needs to _feel you around him_ and that he _needs to feel you cum along with him_. The thought of him cumming forced the air out of your lungs and your hips to hover over his cock, glistening with precum as you played with him.

A relieved sigh came from Brian as he entered you, finally. He moaned at how tight you were around him, even though you’ve both done this several times. You gasped his name as your hips reached his. He was so deep and so big and he just felt delicious inside you. The moan of your name left Brian’s soft, now slightly chapped thin lips as you began to rock your hips.

As a rhythm picked up you’d circle your hips as you rose. Your thighs would tighten every time you took him in again as the feeling of his cock filling you caused you to need to hold something. Hence why your hands held Brian’s so tightly. The feeling was overwhelming for the two of you. Brian enjoying your squeaks and moans as well as your posture as you rode him slowly. You enjoyed the feel of him, not just the feel of him in you but the feel of his soft hands holding yours just as tight, his calloused fingers gripping you. Even the sight of his sweat covered chest rising and falling quickly and his slightly agape mouth, forming the perfect O shape, began to help get you off.

His black disheveled hair was a mess against the white pillow, especially after he’d tip his head back moaning your name between cusses, including how he _loves it when you bounce on his cock_ and that _you’re sweet, tight pussy feels sooo good_. It wasn’t the first time he’s said such things to you but you never ceased to deny the enjoyment. You moaned explicitly in reply, almost something you’d catch in a pornographic movie that you’d sometimes catch him watching when you were out. It didn’t bother you but it did give you more ideas of what you could try with him.

Brian’s eyes flickered shut and his hips rolled against yours, showing he was getting close and so were you. You leaned down, breasts tight up against his chest as you kissed his neck. His hands had let go of yours and travelled down to your back, holding you close and you loved it. His attempt, and success, at intimacy was all you needed and one of the reasons why you loved him. He murmured _how much he loves you_ but also how bad he _wants to cum for you_. You’re stomach twisted in pleasure. Oh how you love it when he’s gonna cum for you, especially when he tells you in such a husky, low voice.

You bit down and sucked on his neck and shoulders, the taste of sweat lingered on your tongue but you didn’t mind. Brian’s hands had made their way down to your hips, holding them tight as you ground your hips on his harder. He continued to moan for you and you began to cry out his name.

He was deep, _so deep_.

It was difficult to focus on anything but how he felt in you. He was writhing under you and moaning uncontrollably as you sat up straight, regaining your tidy posture, and bouncing slightly. His nails dug into your skin as your hand flew to his shoulders when your back began to arch.

You began to murmur encouraging words to him. You were so close and you needed him to cum. It wouldn’t be difficult to get him there. He was close too. You told him all you felt as you rode him, how big he was, how good he was making you feel, how sexy he sounded when he was begging for you. It was working for him. His hands gripped your hips tight, nails raking your skin as he rocked his hips up once and spilled himself in you with a loud raspy grunt. He lay a moaning and panting mess as you neared your end too.

As soon as his thumb grazed your clit, you lost it. You were gone. You felt dazed as you cried out, scratching down his chest as you came. And it was hard.

You lay on his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat match yours and his breathing slowly return to normal. You were still recovering with the feeling of his fingers running along your back softly, leaving what felt like burning trails against it. You arched yourself into Brian more making him chuckle softly and kiss your temple.

“I prefer you in charge”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I just wanted to write something with smut and so this is what happened.
> 
> It's 4am so i apologise for any sort of mistake or error in it.


End file.
